


The Email

by LadyLace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lovers, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Promise, Relationship(s), Ridiculous, Roommates, Secret Relationship, gushy mushy fluff, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeff knows his sneaky eggplant and discovers just what he's been up to with "just his roommate".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Email

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well, hello there. I'm LadyLace here, but perhaps a little bit more recognizable as SpiritedObsession on Tumblr and FanFiction. This is just a little thing based on a post I found scrolling through Tumblr. Enjoy~

They’d been living together for slightly over a year now, really they had started off as just roommates - no, seriously - as a way to make the rent cheaper, but then they’d gotten to know each other a little bit better. At first they’d just hang out in various places with their mutual group of friends, then they started finding reasons to go out with just the two of them. 

They used to hate each other at the very beginning, but then the arguing and the being-at-each-other’s-throats-thing turned into banter. The banter turned into an easy friendship, which turned into a not-lovers, but— oh, fuck it. Having a Facebook “It’s Complicated” relationship status was seriously overrated, but sadly true.

The pair of them couldn’t decide what they were, to be honest. One day they’d be best friends, the next day they’d be trying to kill each other, and the next they’d be screwing the living day lights out of each other. They couldn’t seem to pick between lovers, friends, or enemies. God, their relationship is so damn complicated. Sanji wished they’d just put a label on it already so they could be done with it. 

Sanji scrubbed at his face and yawned. He’d been going through his emails and his dad was coming over for dinner. He hadn’t told Zeff that his roommate was… that they were complicated. Sanji had told Zoro that they wouldn’t tell anybody until they figured out what the hell they are to each other. 

~*~

Zeff arrived on time at the right date, but for some reason seemed to have trouble being let into the apartment. He rang the doorbell for a third time and had his fist raised to the wood of the door when his ears picked up arguing. It was hushed, but not spiraling out of control like a nasty argument could, so Zeff wasn’t too worried. Until the morons finally opened the front door, that is.

He couldn’t help but notice the appearance of his son’s roommate. Well-fitting, white polo shirt, expensive brand-name jeans, and a watch that may have been a Rolex, but most definitely couldn’t have been because there’s no way this guy makes that much money. 

The roommate is tan, naturally so, and with bizarre green hair, but in this day and age, Zeff has seen far stranger than that. The man is also heavily muscled and buff. He really can’t help but notice just how handsome Sanji’s roommate is.

The roommate introduces himself as Zoro and just Sanji’s roommate. How strange and redundant, Zeff thought. Over the course of the evening, he notices more strange things. He notices that only one bedroom looks truly slept in, while the other is practically perfect. He notices the friendly banter while Sanji cooks and is even surprised to see Zoro being allowed to help. The more interactions Zeff watched the more curious he became. He’d suspected his son’s sexuality for quite some time, but figured his eggplant would come out with it eventually, so he’d never said anything.

Sanji catches his father’s eyes and grumbles, “Old man, I can see the wheels turning in your head from over here, but you can forget about it, because we’re just roommates.” Zeff shrugs and strokes his beard, but leaves it be.

~*~

A week later Zoro mentions that silver platter they’d used during the dinner is missing. “It’s been gone since your dad was here, cook. Do you think he took it?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll email him and ask if he remembers seeing it.” Sanji hums thoughtfully.

He sits down at his computer and types:

“Old man,   
I don’t know if you’ve seen that tray we used, and I’m not saying you took it, and I’m not saying you didn’t take it, but the fact remains that the silver platter has been missing ever since you were here for dinner.   
\- Sanji”

A day or two later, Sanji reads the reply he gets from his dad. He spews out the coffee he’s drinking and nearly chokes when he does.

“Dear Eggplant,  I’m not saying that you do sleep with your roommate and I’m not saying that you don’t sleep with him, and you know I love you and could care less about who you sleep with, but the fact remains that if Zoro was sleeping in his own bed he would have found the platter under his pillow. When are the two of you coming over for dinner?    
\- Zeff”


End file.
